


Doubt

by McHanzoBurger



Series: Reaper76 Week 2019 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHanzoBurger/pseuds/McHanzoBurger
Summary: Day 7: of the Reaper76 week "no ordinary love / AU"Where Jack Morrison works in a hotel and Gabriel Reyes enjoys his stay.





	Doubt

As the famous singer of world-wide known band "Reapers Attire With Rock" or as they and their fans liked to call them "RAWR" Gabriel rarely had some free time. Usually he would be followed by paparazzi all over the world. So for once, it was so nice to stay in a fancy hotel in the middle of wherever-they-were. For once he could relax, the hotel definitely seemed like it only allowed famous people or the richest of the rich people, which he was thankfull for. For once, nobody disturbed him every free moment and he had time to relax and enjoy himself. He turned to look at the man who carried his suitcase to the room and had waited to see if he approved it or not. "It's perfect, thank you." He told the man and he handed the man some cash, watching him blink. "Ah...sir.. It's highly unused to tip us here in this hotel. We are aware this is common in other places, but you don't have to." The man told him. "Oh? But since I already handed it to you, you can keep it. Jack." Gabriel said after he had been able to read the man his nameplate. Jack bowed at him before he silently left the room, closing the door behind him and Gabriel finally had time to eye his room. It had much more room he could even ask for. A couch, a big tv, a king-size bed, a refridgerator and with a balcony which had a amazing view on the hotel and the beach. He had a corner room and he quickly noticed from his bathroom he also had view on the beach from there if he sat in the bathtub. This was definitely a luxery he could get used to. 

After he unpacked his suitcase, the garderobe would have been able to at least hold clothes for three more people compared to the stuff he had brought, he calmly made his way downstairs to the restaurant. He took a table and eyed the menu, slightly frowning at all the dishes he even couldn't pronounce. Sighing out he looked around, casually eyeing the people around him and soon a waiter cought his attention. "Jack!" He yelled to get the man his attention and he waved at him. Jack formally made his way to Gabriel as he held his notepad. "Can I help you sir?" He asked the other. "Yeah, what do you recommend?" And Jack started to name all the dishes, Gabriel soon gesturing to make him stop talking. "I am sorry, I have no idea what you just said. Can you just...give me the dish you would like eat the most. Served with a drink which fits it. Don't tell me yet, just tell me when you bring it." He stated and Jack nodded, typing away on the notepad before he said his temporary bye to Gabriel so he could start taking orders from other guests. Gabriel eyed his dish when it got served with surprise, it was a big american burger and his drink a beer. Fries and salads filled the sides of the plate and he had to press back a chuckle. He had no idea this had been on the list of the menu. Looking around he spotted Jack at a other table, the man quickly turned his head, but Gabriel could see the man had been watching him and had a smile on his face when noticing Gabriel his surprise. _This is going to be interesting._ Gabriel thought and took a bite from his burger, enjoying his burger in silence. 

-

The next day Gabriel relaxed at the pool, watching the hotel workers place towels on each chair, or serve their guests some snacks or drinks. Some even provided massages to make sure their guests would relax nicely and get the right amound of sun protection once the massages were finished. He gestured at one worker and smiled faintly, asking about the massages and he looked at the list, booking a simple shoulder and back massage. After all he was perfectly able to protect himself against the sun and he did not need much sun protection himself. Calmly he also asked, faintly gesturing to Jack at the other side of the pool, if he would be the one giving the massage. The worker nodded and quickly left Gabriel. Gabriel put on his sunglasses and held his drink while relaxing in the sun. He was thankful that his sunglasses reflected everything, but didn't show his eyes, so he could calmly watch Jack work with other guests. The man always had a smile on his face he noticed and never seemed bothered by the amount of requests or work he had.   
"Hello sir, if I am right, you had a shoulder and back massage booked. My apologies for the wait." Jack told Gabriel when he finally had time to go to the other man, bracing himself for some nagging. He had heard it already all day so far, he had so many things to do and so little time, having other customers wait because of that was not on his list yet until now. "No problem. I figured you were busy, you seem good at these massages." Gabriel told him calmly as he sat up more straight, shoving himself a bit more forward on the seat. "Just sit behind me Jack. No need to bend uncomfortable to be able to massage me." He said and could hear a soft sigh of relief come out of the other man his mouth and he could feel the man sit behind him, soon those strong hands massaged his stiff shoulders and back. _dios mio, he is good with his hands_ he thought, feeling himself relax under the other his touches. "You are not from around here, are you?" he then asked Jack after some time. "No sir, I am from the United States. Went on holiday, liked it here, got me a job and here I am." Jack told him and Gabriel nodded. "That explains the hamburger." "Yes sir, I hope you enjoyed it." Jack patted him on the shoulders gently, smoothly stepping away once he was finished and Gabriel looked up at him. "Are you free for dinner tonight?" he then wondered. "Nah sir, between us, I work all day, every day. My dinners are usually quite short." Jack shrugged slightly. "Then, Jack, I want to eat lunch with you tomorrow. See this as me booking you for another massage or whatever service you guy's give here to make sure the guests are entertained and satisfied. If you deny me, I will tell the manager I am not satisfied with the service. He could see Jack his jaw slightly tense at those words, but the smile never left the man his lips. "Alright sir. I will see you tomorrow." He bowed mocking at Gabriel. "Gabriel." "Huh?" "Gabriel is my name son." "And if anything, I am around the same age as you, sir Gabriel." Jack mocked at him and Gabriel laughed, watching the man leave.

\- 

It was awkward, easily said. Gabriel unable to read the lunch menu, having a different man named Jack in front of him. He managed to make small talk with the man, but easy said, he was glad when he was able to get away from the man. Somehow he couldn't see _his_ Jack all day long, he wasn't sure if the other man avoided him or not. At the end of the day Gabriel was standing at the entrance of the hotel, doubting if he should go for a walk on the beach as he lighted a sigarette. A frown forming on his face when he saw a familiar man walk towards him. "Morrison. My name is Jack Morrison. Next time if you request me, you know who to ask for." The blonde worker told him and Gabriel started to laugh. "That's one nasty stunt Morrison. You owe me a lunch now." However Jack shook his head and gestured for Gabriel to follow him. "Nah...I will make it up with a dinner. At my place." Gabriel doubted for a moment, but he eventually gave in. Following closely he walked with Jack towards the other his house, which was surprisingly close to the hotel. On the outside it was a small home, something on the verge of simply collapsing. "Is it safe?" Gabriel asked him with doubt and Jack nodded. "unless a Earthquake shakes up our asses, but the weather prediction is good today." Jack muttered and entered the house, kicking off his shoes. "It's not much, but it is something." Jack told him and Gabriel followed him inside. The inside looked better then the outside, but there was minimum furniture, the couch even looked like it had lived longer then Gabriel and Jack together, as well he could see the same couch functioned as a bed. A small tv faced the couch with a low table in between. The kitchen had a refridgerator, a stove and a small counter. It was very small, probably too small, but Gabriel noticed how it was only used to be slept and eaten in. It wasn't a place to live. "It's something... " Jack repeated again and he started to cook dinner for the two of them.  
During that moment, as well while they ate dinner, Jack opened up more to Gabriel. Gabriel learned that Jack grew up on a farm and missed the farming life, but that he actually had to go to this country to care for his sick father who only would get the right treatment here, which other countries didn't offer. It was expensive, so Jack worked 20 hours in the hotel, 7 day's a week to be able to make enough income to keep his small home as well pay for the treatment and stay for his father. He didn't had any other relatives left, to which Gabriel could relate to, so he didn't had much reason to go back to the USA yet.  
During that meal, Gabriel felt like the two slowly had grown closer to each other, maybe a friendship would be boiling up. He definitely would like to stay in touch with the man, even when Gabriel would end his holiday. He certainly would make sure that he would take use of Jack his services more often during private moments, Jack definitely could use some more rest during his work.

**Author's Note:**

> It became too big for just 1 chapter, so I decided to make it bigger.


End file.
